worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Starviper
BACKGROUND The StarViper-class attack platform was a heavy starfighter that was based on Prince Xizor's Virago, and was used extensively in the criminal underworld during the era of the Galactic Empire. The StarViper was equipped with dual laser cannons of medium destructive power, and unlike other starfighters, it was a short but tall fighter, lacking a fuselage. It had decent armor and was fairly quick, but was expensive, which meant that it was not deployed in large squadrons. The StarViper was also able to release buzz droids that would harm nearby craft. The Virago was commissioned by Xizor as his personal starship. He collaborated directly with MandalMotors on its design, and he purchased all production rights upon completion to ensure the ship would remain unique. Xizor's personal version of the ship featured a super-advanced targeting computer that greatly increased the performance of whatever weapons the ship happened to be using. Following Xizor's death, MandalMotors reacquired the production rights and released a StarViper variant less powerful than Virago to the open market. In addition, Mandal Hypernautics began producing the fighter. StarVipers formed the main starfighter force of the Zann Consortium, and they were modified to carry and deploy swarms of old Pistoeka sabotage droids that the Consortium obtained via the black market, proving superior to interceptors such as the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor and TIE/IN interceptor. These fighters were also employed in small numbers by the Mandalorian forces present on Mandalore during the Galactic Civil War. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Black Sun, Mandalorians, Zahn Consortium, Indepenents Ship Type: Starviper Attack Platform Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: MandalMotors Crew: 1 Cargo: minimal survival gear MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 600 cockpit - 250 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Engines (2) - 300 ea Twin Heavy Laser Cannon - 125 ea Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) - 125 ea Shields - 300 per side (1 200 total) AR - 13 Armour - stops attacks of upto 10md. Anything more than 10md does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 18 Speed - Atmosphere: 750 kph, Mach 9 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 4 days. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 21m Height: upto 22m Width: 12m Weight: 22 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin Heavy Laser Cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 per blast, 5d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: proton Torpedo Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: volleys of 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 3 each BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat Flying Plus the Following: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 3, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls Loses all bonuses if shields are not activated in atmosphere REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)